Letters From Ruby
by Mangle6
Summary: (Written in Lincoln's POV.) Life used to be normal until I started to get strange letters from a girl named Ruby, at first I thought the first letter from her had been a fluke, but after I got her third letter I realized these letters we're intentionally sent to me. I'm still not sure why she picked me, but she did, and I hope Ruby is alright.
1. Chapter 1

All you (the reader) can see is darkness that is until lights, shapes, and figures start to become visible and clearer. When your finally able to see you see Lincoln wearing a nostalgic look on his face as he looked at somewhat dirty letters all written in red ink. Lincoln put the letters in a brown box and hooked the latch before gently pushing the box under his bed. The orange cladded boy then sat on his bed and looked towards the reader.

"Hi guys, sorry, I didn't expect you guys to show up so early. Your all probably wondering what's going on and why I have so many letters, well I'm glad you guys are curious cuz I got a story to tell. You might want to get some popcorn and put your theorist caps on now cuz your in for a long story." Lincoln said, before he took a glass of water that was on his dresser and took a sip of it placing it on the floor.

"Are you all ready?" Lincoln asked and he waits a moment to hear your response,

"Good, now here's the story on how I kept getting letters from Ruby." Lincoln said before the world faded to inky blacks again.

 ***6 Months Ago***

It had all started when I was reading the newest Ace Savvy comic. As usual my day had been pretty crazy with my ten sisters and I had decided to read in the living room as all my sisters did their own things up in their rooms for once. I remember both mom and dad had come in from work and shopping respectively. Now most boys would be embarrassed if their parents or other siblings (especially the girls) saw them in their underwear but I wasn't fazed by this if anything when anyone said something it was a minor annoyance. My dad had walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away while my mom tapped the top of my head to get my attention.

"Sorry honey, but you got some mail." My mom said as she handed me a slightly dirty white envelope, I took the envelope and my mom walked to her and dad's room. I looked at the envelope curiosity and confusion clouding my head, I had never gotten mail before but I shrugged it off first time for everything I guess. So I had originally decided to read the letter later and finish reading my comic book but eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't even focus on my comic book anymore. I sighed and closed my comic book before picking the envelope up, I looked at it and besides my address I didn't see anything else on the envelope. I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, the letter was white with black and brown smudges all over it.

I opened the letter and immediately noticed two things, one, whoever write the letter wrote in red ink for some reason. And, two, the person who wrote the letter had neat small cursive handwriting. I couldn't help but wonder what the smudges we're but I decided it wasn't important and read the letter.

 _'Ello Lincoln! Ruby hope you is getting this letter, Ruby was lonely and Ruby thought it would be a vonderful idea if Ruby writes you! You wouldn't know Ruby, but Ruby knows you from strange blip-beep box big black man was using! Big black man won't be pleased if he knows Ruby writing and knows to read but Ruby saw big fam-fam online and Ruby thought Ruby would writes you! Ruby hads to say your fam-fam is cute and exciting, are all American fam-fams so big?_

 _Hugs and lots of lovey-love,_

 _Ruby_

I blinked as I finished reading the letter, and at this moment I had yet to realize that Ruby had changed my life forever. But at the time I was too confused to think about anything else other then: who in the world is this Ruby girl? But I didn't have time to think about it as I heard my dad call for dinner, I quickly ran up the stairs before my sisters could get to them and ran into my room. I quickly put my pants and shirt on before I placed the letter on my dresser. I ran out my room and closed the door and because of the vibration of my room door slamming shut Ruby's letter fell to the back of my dresser.

And for the time being Ruby's letter was forgotten, destined to collect dust.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Ruby's last letter, and I had honestly forgotten about it and her. That is until I had gotten home from Clyde's place and my mom had handed me a two letters I had gotten in the mail. And that is when I remembered Ruby, I walked up stairs and I had looked for the first letter and after twenty minutes I had found the first and placed it back on the dresser. I told myself I'd throw the two letters (along with the first one) away once I was done reading the them, and boy was I wrong. I had sat on my bed and opened the first letter not knowing what to expect.

And this is what I read.

 _'Ello Lincoln! Ruby didn't get reply from you, is busy? Ruby understands, big black man busy every time. Sometimes big black man leaves Ruby long time to talk with red beard man. Red beard man has other girls like Ruby girls love red beard man saying he makes them feel funny! Anyways, Ruby hopes you reply Ruby tired talking to pink skull big black man gave for comfort._

 _Lots of smiles,_

 _Ruby_

I looked up from the letter and blinked in surprise, okay…..that was odd. I could feel the alarms blaring in my head, but not for my safety but for Ruby's it didn't exactly sound as if this man was her father nor that he was being nice to her. In fact it almost sounded as if she was some sort of prisoner. But I decided to put my feelings to the side for a minute, I still needed to read one more letter.

 _'Ello Lincoln! Ruby sorry to send 'nother letter but I has more questions, so Ruby send 'nother letter. Ruby wondering what food Americans eat, Ruby never eating anything other than green mucky stuff and yellow drink big black man gives Ruby. And I was thinking what fabricz you has in America, Ruby don't have clothes big black man says Ruby better without clothes. Ruby likes big black man makes Ruby feel funny by touching her!_

 _Lots of lovey-love,_

 _Ruby_

I put both letters on my bed as I thought over what I just read, okay either two things we're going on either there was some poor foreign girl who was being held prisoner (possibly) on the other side of the world. Or…..Luan was pulling some sort of prank on me, I sighed and took all three letters in my hand before walking out of my room and to Luan and Luna's.

"Luan!" I said opening the shared bedrooms door, and as I walked into the room I saw what I usually saw Luna tuning up her guitar and Luan organizing her multitude of joke books.

"What is it?" Luan asked not looking up from her organization,

"Yeah, dude, what's with the letters?" Luna added nodding towards the letters in my hands.

"That's what I'm wondering, Luan, are these some sorta prank from you?" I asked showing Luan the letters, Luan stopped from her organization and looked up taking the letters from me and reading each one of them. Once Luan was done she had a concerned, confused, and a slightly scared expression on her face.

"No this is not any prank of mine, though that would be a good one, and I don't think anyone in this house has handwriting like this." Luan said shaking her head,

"Let me see." Luna said getting up from her bed as she put her guitar to the side and walked over to Luan and me. Luan handed over Ruby's letters to Luna and for a moment she read the letters and once she was done she had the same expression Luan had on her face. "Uh….dude….do you know this girl?" Luan asked giving me an oddly protective look,

"….No….why do you ask?" I said raising an eyebrow. What was Luna thinking? Ruby might've started writing me letters but she appeared far from dangerous at the most she seemed oblivious.

"This girl dosen't seem like she's from her or at least knows english all that well." Luna said,

"Yeah and it sounds like she's being held prisoner or something." Luan added. I nodded hearing this, good thing I'm not the only one who thinks this,

"So…..what should I do?" I asked.

"I say you write her back answering her questions while asking her some, like, who this big black man is." Luan said,

"Yeah and while we wait to get this Ruby girls letter back, we'll get help from Lisa, she might just know where this girl is." Luna added and I nodded taking the letters and walking out the room wondering what I was going to say to Ruby.

I knew my sisters weren't lying to me (I could tell), so that meant Ruby really needed help. So for the rest of the day I thought out what was going to say and once it got close to nightfall I walked into my room and got writing.

 _Hello Ruby,_

 _Lincoln here, it's very nice to meet you Ruby. To answer your question Ruby, no families in america aren't nearly as big as mine, mine is special. In America there are plenty of fabrics and clothes so many that I honestly couldn't tell you all of them. And for your last question in america there is a lot of food too like mashed potatoes, candy yams, macaroni and cheese, and lots more. I hope I hear from you again Ruby, and if you don't mind me asking, who is this big black man you keep mentioning? Is he your father?_

 _P.S._

 _Here's a piece of fabric for you, I thought you'd like it._

After I was done writing the letter I looked around my room and picked up a square piece of fabric. The fabric was ruby red with small white rabbits on it, I had gotten in from Leni and Lori's room just picking up something Ruby might like. I then folded the letter and put that and the fabric in the letter before sealing it, and with that done I put my letter away for the night.

I was gonna send this thing in the morning.


End file.
